Finet La chica menos inesperada
by Vivis99
Summary: Finn se enamora de Nicolet, la princesa pirata, que en realidad ella es la hija perdida de Simón ( El rey helado) ya que la abandono para salvarla de El Lich ya que ella es la elegida de la profecía de la tribu de "Los Guardianes del Enquiridion Dorado"... pasen y lean los que quieran...
1. La profesia

Finet... La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... bien es mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura, la personaje y la trama me pertenece, es solo mio... hací que si les gusto bien por ustedes... Este fic. esta hecho con romance Vallartense, aventura Jalisciense y comedia Mexicana.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La Profecía**_

* * *

_**** 12 Años atrás****_

En una aldea que ya no existía, ya que el mal había hecho de la suyas para destruirlas, esa aldea era la de ''Los Guardianes del Enquiridion Dorado'', que protegían el Enquiridion Dorado(no como el otro café y destrozado que traía Finn, ya que esa era una copia mal hecha) Un hombre con capa negra, traía en brazos una canasta, corría porque sabia que el mal muy pronto vendría por esa canasta, después de alejarse de la aldea se escucho un sonido, era mas bien un grito de agonía, pero el hombre de capa supo exactamente de quien era:

**X:LARIZA-**grito el hombre, que quería hecharse para atrás y saber donde quedaba el cuerpo de su esposa, que posiblemente se había quedado viudo.

No pudo hacer nada, porque todos los que murieron en la aldea, sus almas doradas y transparentes, incluyendo la de su esposa, salieron volando en dirección a la canasata 150 eran esas almas, ancianos, adultos, mujeres y niños, todos se trasladaron a la canasta, el mal las quería agarrar, pero era en vano, al ver donde se dirigían las 150 almas se dio cuenta que no era 150 almas, sino 151 almas de aldea, aun había un sobreviviente, y de seguro era la de la profesia, que podía vencer el mal y acabarlo de una vez por todas, El Lich estaba tras todo eso, quería borrar la existencia de los habitantes de la aldea, pero porque ahora eran 151, había nacido alguien ayer, que eso era casi imposible, por ser luna llena(ningún bebe de esa aldea nace en un día y mucho menos en una noche que haya luna llena) todo quedo claro al analizarlo, solo el elegido de la profecía nacía en Luna Llena, al darse cuenta de ese error, El Lich fua adonde el hombre de la capa, pero fue bloqueado por Bill:

**Bill:CORRE, PROTEGE AL DE LA PROFECIA, QUE HA SIDO FRUTO DE TUS GENES, CORRE SIMON-**grito mientras le daba una paliza a El Lich, queriendo que se metiera en la resina del árbol que se encontraba en otro pueblo, esa resina era muy poderosa para detenerlo por un buen tiempo.

El hombre de la capa negra, sin hechar una mirada fue donde el Lago Artantico, que seria su futuro imperio, el con delicadeza coloco la canasta en el agua, y destapo la canasta para un ultimo adiós, en la canasta se encontraba una niña de piel azul y cabellos blancos, se encontraba dormida, el hombre de capa nervioso y tembloroso se puso a escribir la nota, después de eso agarro la corona que llevaba colgando en el pantalón, le quito una rubí rojo, y de ese rubí lo rompió y le saco un fragmento chico, lo ato muy fuertemente a un pedazo de cuerdo asimilando un collar, y se lo colgó con delicadeza a la pequeña niña, después de ponérsela, con la manos temblorosas y de culpabilidad, empujo la canasta y la corriente se lo llevo, apareció otra vez Bill, dándole la mano en el hombro de ese hombre:

**Bill:Hisiste bien Simón, ella se encontrara bien ella es la de la profesia-**dijo intentando de consolar al pobre hombre, que una vez lo perdió todo y otra vez lo volvió a perder, pero ahora con la culpa de haber abandonado su hija.

**Simón: Yo la esperare, en este lugar y en la misma fecha, es una promesa, ahora no dejare que se me escape lo que mas quiero en la vida entre los dedos-**dijo eso con voz decidida y recogiendo los pedazos del rubí, las volvió a juntar y lo acomodo como antes, se puso la corona**-ES UNA PROMESA-**grito como loco y la corona se apodero de su pensamiento, pero no de ese recuerdo, que podría recordar al mirar el Lago Artantico y en la fecha del cumpleaños de su pequeña hija.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la canasta que se dirigio a alta mar, la niña solo estaba muy acurrucada entre sus sabanas y el ''Enquiridion Dorado'' que le servía de almohada, y la nota que escribió su padre colgaba en su collar, apareció un tormenta de la nada(esa tormenta fue parte de El Lich, para que la elegida muriera en el transcurso, pero el collar la protegía de surmergirse, ojo si le podía entrar agua, pero no la sumergía) al oír los turnos y rayos, ella empezó a llorar, al llorar la lluvia, truenos y rayos cesaron, siguió llorando, media hora después, choco con un barco pirata, ella aun no cesaba de llorar, en ese barco se encontraba un pequeño niño de 4 años, de cabello azul fuerte y piel verde, con una vestimenta pirata, que le pedía algo a una estrella:

**X:Desearía tener una hermana, otra persona al que le puedo decir cosas sin que me moleste, una persona al que puedo confiar siempre, un...-**no pudo terminar, ya que su deseo fue interrumpido por el llanto de una niña, el niño al zomar la cabeza, dio la presencia de la niña que lloraba**-MAMÁ, UN BEBÉ, HAY UN BEBÉ EN LA CANASTA-**grito a todo pulmón, para que su mamá llegara, la jalo de la mano, para que viera que era verdad o comió mucha azúcar.

**Xx:O POR TODOS LOS PIRATAS, JUNIOR TRAIME LA ESCALERA-**grito al ver a la criatura dentro de la canasta, el niño obedeció, la madre era igual que el niño, solo que con un vestido morado y el pelo mas ondulado, al fin la canasta se encontraba en un lugar firme, la niña ya había parado de llorar.

**Junior:Mamá ¿Tu crees que la hermanita que pedí a la estrella?-**pregunto el niño inocentemente, provocándole un sonrojo a su madre, llego el capitán de la nave que era el esposo de la señora y padre del pequeño niño, era del mismo aspecto que los demás solo que gordo y con barba-bigote esponjada.

**Capitán Barba azul:¿Que es lo que ocurre Mercedes?-**pregunto el hombre acercándose a su familia un poco de mal humor.

**Mercedes:Junior encontró esto, alguien de seguro la abandono-**dijo un poco furiosa, por saber de quien quería deshacerse de esa criatura tan adorable, que ahora se encontraba muy seria.

**Capitán Barba azul: Mira mujer hay una nota...**

**Estimados señores, porfavor alimenten a Nicolet Lariza, es la única en sobrevivir de una tribu que fue destruida por el mal, vistenla, alimentela y críen la como si fuera su hija, por favor, esta niña apenas nació ayer, en Luna llena, en la tribu de ''Los Guardianes del Enquiridion Dorado''-**al decir eso se le cayo la nota, pudo notar que esa niña a tan solo como dos días de nacida había vivido muchas experiencias, se acerco a la niña**-Bien con que te llamas Nicolet Lariza, te podremos llamar Nicolet o solo Nico, Bienvenida a la familia-**dijo el hombre con voz dulce acercándose a la pequeña niña, ella solo le jalo la barba y se hecho a reír.

* * *

_****12 Años después ****_

En una recamara de el barco, se encontraba una chica durmiendo, al demonio, ella siempre tenia ese sueño, en el día en que su tribu fue destrozada, pero no sabia nada al respecto sobre eso, y en el momento que el hombre de la capa negra siempre estaba cubierto, nunca le veía la cara, pero lo mas raro es que sabia su nombre, pero no su aspecto, ella siempre soñaba con eso en la mañana de su cumpleaños, lo extraño de esa chica que tenia la piel azul y cabellos blancos, es que a los 10 tuvo una nueva apariencia que ahora tenia, su cabello ahora era de color café obscuro y su piel era de color tostado, como la piel morena de un pirata, en la puerta se encontraba su familia, era una típica tradición, abrieron la puerta con cautela y...:

**La Familia:FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NICOLET LARIZA-**gritaron de festejo, El Capitán Barba azul, Mercedes, Junior(que ahora tenia16) Brandon(un niño menor que Nico por un año) y Jacinto un bebé de 2 años, al despertarla de susto los apunto con unas pistolas que traía debajo de la almohada.

**Nicolet:No es bueno despertarme así en mi cumpleaños-**dijo un poco molesta, por despertarla en su cumpleaños, y guardando las pistolas de nuevo a su lugar.

**Capitán Barba azul:Lo siento mi pequeña aceituna-**dijo eso como el apodo de cariño de Nicolet, y con la mano la despeino el cabello que le llegaba a la cintura.

**Mercedes:Jacinto te tiene un regalo-**dijo señalando al pequeño con un chupo y un regalo rojo con un listón amarillo, se acerco a la cama de su hermana y le dio el regalo.

**Nicolet:**lo abrió y encontró sus guantes medios negros y una daga de plata**-Los guantes los busco desde ayer me preguntaba donde los deje...-**miro a Junior y Brando, que ellos solo voltiaron a ver la ventana y silbaron sin voltiarla a ver**-Aunque gracias por la daga es bonita-**dijo mirando la daga de plata, recogió sus guantes medios ''regalados'' y se los puso, ella traía en las palmas de las manos tatuadas, en la izquierda traía la mitad de una brújula, arriba de la mitad decía _Elige_ y abajo de la mitad _Des, _en la otra palma de la mano, estaba la otra mitad de la brújula, arriba de la mitad decía _Tú _y abajo de la mitad _tino,_ y si lo juntaba decía completo _Elige Tú Destino._

**Mercedes:Bien todos los varones salgan por favor-**dijo corriendo a su esposo e hijos del cuarto de Nico y cerro la puerta.

**Nicolet:¿Y ahora que quieres? Si es lo de el Paluvë, te lo dije y te lo vu...-**no termino, ya que fue interrumpida por su madre.

**Mercedes:No es por eso, tu sabes que a los 12 años tiene su chaquetas de oficial-**de la nada saco una chaqueta de oficial de cuero negro grande**-Feliz cumpleaños Nicolet-**dijo dándole la chaqueta.

**Nicolet:Pero... yo no soy parte de la familia para...¿Que paso?-**pregunto eso con angustia.

**Mercedes:Mira Nicolet... no podemos ir al Lago Artantico como todos los años en tú cumpleaños, hay marea alta y es un peligro para el barco y los trimpulantes-**dijo eso intentando calmarla, ella no dijo una palabra.

Al caer la noche, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió a un barco con motor dejando una nota en su cama, llevaba su canasta de bebe, una playera verde tipo pirata que le notaba el ombligo, su pantalón café, sus botas negras y la chaqueta de oficial que llevaba guardado un brebaje y el "Enquiridion Dorado'', encendió la lancha y se emprendió al Lago Artantico.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba un dou de amigos descongelando icebergs, por la marea alta que hizo la princesa Flama:

**Jake:Ahh! Animate Finn, tal vez puedes encontrar a otra chica que no sea tan malvada-**dijo intentando de animar a Finn, que se encontraba sin descongelar un iceberg.

**Finn:Ay compadre, el fuego me recuerda a ella, de seguro a la chica que encuentre sea muy diferente a ella...-**no pudo terminar ya que un sonido lo distrajo, era la de un motor, en la lancha donde se encontraba Nico se descompuso y choco contra un iceberg, y salio volando hasta el agua**-Jake esa persona esta en problemas-**se sambutio hasta donde cayo Nico y la rescato.

**Jake:Mira amigo se cumplió tu deseo... Yo deseo que lluevan hot-cakes-**dijo abriendo la boca para que le cayera justo en la boca pero no paso.

**Finn:Amigo esto yo no lo pedí... como le hago-**dijo por que no sabia que hacer.

**Jake: lay ...**

**Finn:No puedo besarla ni siquiera la conozco...-**dijo nervioso y sonrojado, aunque tenia que admitir que ella era muy actrativa.

**Jake:No chiquillo travieso, haz como si la estuvieras besando solo que la sopla, para sacarle el agua-**le dijo dándole las indicaciones.

**Finn:Pero por...**

**Jake:Ya BESALA-**grito enojado y moviendo sus brazos como fideos, Finn hizo lo que le indico Jake, ya que ella no va recordar nada, sus labios de color crema se juntaron con la de piel tostada, al fin ella reacciono.

**Nicolet:Un angel-**susurro para si misma y se desmayo.


	2. Ella y Él

Finet... la chica menos inesperada.

_**Capítulo-2: Ella y El**_

Estaba despertando de su trance, había voces, pero no podía abrir completamente los ojos, ella podía distinguir lo que decían las voces, al fín ella se despertó, estaba en una camilla de hospital, a su lado se encontraba un chico mayor de su edad tenia 13, tenia los ojos azules como el mismo mar, pero ella fingui con toda respectiva que le no gustaba, no quería llamar su atención:

**Nico:¿Que es lo que sucedió?-**dijo racandose la cabeza, sintió algo que le faltaba**-¿Donde esta mi sombrero?-**dijo muy molesta, sus ojos profundos color café obscuro estaban llenos de rabia, pero Finn veía otra cosa.

**Jake:Aquí esta-**dijo con el sombrero en la cabeza.

**Nico:Damelo-**dijo furiosa, era la primera vez que Jake sentía temor un chica que era menor que Finn**-Y ¿mi chaqueta?**

**Finn:Aquí tienes... por cierto me llamo Finn y el es Jake-**dijo un poco nervioso.

**Nico:Yo soy Nicolet Lariza, pero me pueden llamar Nicolet o Nico... y dime güerito ¿Donde estoy?-**dijo poniéndose la chaqueta y mirando a su alrededor.

**Finn: Me llamo Finn, no...**

**Dr. Helado:Bien la paciente se puede ir, que bueno que la llevaron aqui al hospital dulce, Nombre y padre porfavor-**dijo con un cuadernillo en su mano y una pluma.

**Nico:Nicolet Lariza, Princesa pirata, descendiente del rey Barba Azul y la reina Mercedes-**dijo sin darle importancia.

**Dr. Helado:Pira-ra-ra-ta dijo, Jake me haces el favor de apretar el botón debajo de la repisa-**dijo nervioso.

**Jake:Si como no-**estiro su mano, pero antes que llegara a la repisa, un tenedor lo detuvo contra la pared**-¿¡Pero QUEE!?-**grito asustado, pero aun así logro tocar el botón.

**Piñata:¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Pirata en el palacio de dulce!-**grito alarmado y muchos banana-guardias llegaron.

**Nico:Que empiece la función-**dijo con una cara demoniaca.

Salto de la cama, y corrio arriba de las cabezas de los banana-guardias, ellos solo exclaman un "ouh", salto e hizo un maniobra en el aire, Finn la miraba con ojos de asombro, nunca en sus sanos ojos vio a un chica atreverse hacer eso, ella ya estaba en el punto de tener su libertad, pero otro escuadrón de banana-guardias estaba en la salida y la encabezaba la Dulce-princesa:

**Dulce-Princesa:FINN DETEN A LA PIRATA-**le ordeno al el.

**Finn:Lo siento Nico, es mi trabajo-**dijo sacando su espada de oro.

**Nico:**saco de su bota la daga que se volvió espada**-Yo también güerito-**sus espadas se preparaban para el combate.

**Finn:Eres muy buena para ser una chica...**

**Nico:Y tu eres bueno para ser un chico recto-**dijo aun peleando, todos hicieron "Uhhh".

**Finn:A ¿que te refieres?**

**Nico:Eres un chico que sigue ordenes, eres el eslabón débil, nunca te pondrás defender solo sin ayuda, er...**

**Finn:No es cierto...**

**Nico:En este momento tu perro me tiene atada de los pies-**el voltio y no vio nada, y pudo sentir el impacto de una bota pirata en su cara.

**Finn: Me ****engañaste-dijo molesto levantándose.**

**Nico:Que puedo decir güerito, soy una pirata-**siguieron su combate, quedaron con las espadas cruzadas, mirándose frente a frente.

**Finn:Ahora, no tienes escapatoria-**dijo muy molesto.

**Nico:Claro no lo tengo, lo acabo de idear-**al decir eso, ella poso su labios en los de el, el no lo podía creer, era besado por la amenaza de todo el "Dulce Reino", no podía apartarse de ese exquisito beso, el solo dejo su espada para acorralarla entre sus brazos, pero valla su sorpresa, de que ella agarro sus manos y los utilizo como resorte y salto hasta el candelabro.

**Encuentra ME ENGAÑASTE**

**Nico:¿Que esperabas? Güerito, me despido-**dijo muy animada, se abalanzó en el candelabro y fue hasta la ventana.

**Dulce-Princesa:**va hacia a la ventana, junto con Finn y Jake, esperando al ver el horrible impacto de ella contra el suelo, pero no fue así ya que uso su chaqueta como un paracaídas**-BANANA-GUARDIAS DETENGALA-**grito y todos rodearon a ella, la Dulce-Princesa bajo**-Rindete y acepta los cargos...**

**Nico:Solo por ser de océano salado y piel gitana me discriman-**grito molesta**-Miren ALLÁ-**señalo con el dedo, todos voltiaron**-MI DEDO TONTOS...-**ya se encontraba un Kilometro lejos de ese palacio.

* * *

**Dulce-Princesa:Por lo menos ella se encuentra lejos, Finn tienes que ser mas fuerte, esos labios de océano son como una maldicion-**dijo intentando de razonar.

**Finn:¿Como que labios de océano?-**pregunto aterrado(todos sabemos que a Finn le da miedo el océano)

**Jake:¿Que es un pirata?**

**Dulce-Princesa:Un pirata es una persona que roba, engaña, tiene aventuras y en cualquier parte se meten en grandes lios, es un fanático obsesivo el océano, les podría decir mas...**

**Finn:Osea que ella a tenido aventuras-**dijo con ojos de brillo.

**Dulce-Princesa:Si, pero ellos son los malos, les podría mas sinónimos de lo mal que es un pirata...**

**Jake:Entonces el "Enquiridion Dorado"que tiene en su chaqueta no es de ella...**

**Dulce-Princesa:Aguarda ¿Como que un "Enquiridion Dorado"?**

**Jake:Yo estaba esculcando las cosas de ella y encontré ese libro era muy similar al que tenia Finn, solo que mas bonito, con una letra cursiva muy bonita y en la portada tenia una espada...**

**Finn:ENTONCES HAY DOS ENQUIRIDIONES-**grito aterrado.

**Dulce-Princesa:No solo uno-**dijo en tono un poco aterrada.


	3. Sabiendo más

Finet... la chica menos inesperada.

* * *

_**Chapter-3:Sabiendo más**_

* * *

Finn se acostó en su cama, pensando en todo lo que la Dulce Princesa le dijo hoy en la tarde, al encontrarse con esa pirata y que Jake vio que tenia un "Enquiridion Dorado"...

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

**DP:Bien esto solo se los voy a mostrar, ya que son de fiar-**

**Finn:¿Que tiene que ver esto, con que vayamos a la biblioteca?-**aburrido, mientras seguía a DP por la biblioteca al igual que Jake.

**DP:Observen esto...-**dijo agarrando un libro polvoriento y grueso, le soplo el polvo, haciendo toser al dúo, fue a una de las mesas de la biblioteca y se sentó**-"Los Guardianes del Enquiridion Dorado"...-**

**Finn:Hubo Guardianes...-**sorprendido.

**Jake:Eso de seguro fue hace mucho tiempo...-**

**DP:No tanto, esta civilización desapareció...-**

**Finn:No seria mejor si lo lee-**Jake se quedo boquiabierto ante el comentario de su hermanito.

**Libro:**

Esta civilización existió desde los siglos antiguos aun antes de que existieran otros reinos.

Esa civilización se llama "Los Guardianes del Enquiridion Dorado", lo que este reino hizo que nadie supiera de su existencia, es que se encontraban en desolados desconosidos donde podrían poner a salvado el "Enquiridion Dorado" su más fuerte fuente de energía.

Sus habitantes al cumplir la mayoría de edad que era 18 años, tenían las características de su animal interior, por ejemplo su tu animal interno es un ave, te brotan alas. Al cumplir esa edad ponen su esfuerzo, tiempo y vida en proteger el "Enquiridon Dorado" cueste lo que cueste.

Pero eso no puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a "El Lich", el logró burlar la seguridad de ese reino y mutilo a todos, no había quedado algún sobrevivientes. El Gran Billy, que fue adoptoda por esa tribu, por lo que su promesa de venganza encerró a "El Lich" en la resina del árbol del Dulce Reino.

El "Enquiridion Dorado" jamas fue hallado. Algunos cuentan que "El Lich" se lo comió, para protegerlo de cualquier intruso.

(...)

**Finn:Pero, ¿Entonces por que quería la mala copia si tenia el original?-**

**DP:Creo que hay que descartar esa opción-**

**(...)**

**Libro:**

Algunos dicen que los espíritus de "Los Guardianes del Enquiridion Dorado" lo guardan a salvo de los intrusos. Pero aun hay un rumor que podría ser cierto, en las antiguas ruinas de ese reino, se encontraron las escrituras de una profecía. Una profecía donde relata la aparición de un guerrero, cuyo nacimiento fue en noche de luna llena, donde es imposible que nazca un bebé, pero no lo es para el elegido.

Dicen que el elegido es descendiente de una "Guardián del Enquiridion Dorado" y un uno no proveniente de esa tribu.

Que el elegido pudo escapar junto con el "Enquiridion Dorado" y se encuentra vagando en busca de respuestas, y posiblemente a llegar a su mayor de edad.

Así derrotara el mal y podrá restaurar su tribu.

**DP:**cierra el libro**-Esto es muy raro, ¿Por que había demasiadas faltas de ortografía?-**extraña y molesta.

**Finn:No debes precuparte por eso, hay que encontrar al guerrero, de seguro hay un mapa o una acertijo, en el libro-**se le encendió el foco a la DP.

**DP:Por eso hay faltas de ortografía, fui muy tonta al corregir mientras leí, vamos a descubrir este misterio-**saco un lápiz y papel, empezó a ordenar la letra sobrante de la primera oración, hasta la última**-Bien, aquí dice el nombre del guerrero es... Nicolet Lariza, es un nombre muy extraño ¿no lo creen?-**se voltio, pero Finn al igual que Jake estaban sorprendidos, era el mismo nombre de la chica pirata.

**Jake:¿Cuando desaparición esa tribu?-**pregunto nervioso.

**DP:Fue hace 12 años aproximadamente...-**

**Finn:Es la pirata-**susurró**-Es la pirata, la guerrera que derrotara el mal-**decidido.

**DP:Finn, no lo creo, posiblemente le pusieron así por coincidencia, además el guerrero debe poseer un alma pura y los piratas no son puros...-**

**Finn:Entonces dime princesa, ¿Por que ella tiene el "Enquiridion Dorado"? ¿Como pudo escapar de todos esos banana-guardias? y ¿Si es una civilización perdida, como le pusieron ese nombre?-**se quedo muda, ante esas preguntas, solo se fue furioso.

_****Fin Flash Back****_

* * *

No quiso recordar y sin más se fue a dormir.


End file.
